The immediate goals of this study are to establish prevalence and heritability of gallstone disease. The long term objective of this research is to establish and quantify genetic linkage with phenotypes of gallstone disease. The outcome of this study should enhance the opportunity to obtain NIH funding for long-term support of a project at the Medical College of Wisconsin to explore the genetics of gallstone disease.